With the advent of the computer mouse, the roller on the bottom of the mouse required a pad or mat with a relatively smooth surface upon which the mouse would roll, but the pad would necessarily require a non-slip surface on its lower surface which contacts the desk or shelf surface for the computer or its accessories. A computer mouse is a hand-held device operated on a flat surface which, in cooperation with the appropriate computer hardware and software, permits a computer operator to control the movement of a cursor or pointer located on a computer display such as a CRT monitor. Typically, a computer mouse includes a generally rounded body to be grasped by the operator with a control cable connected to the computer. The lower surface of the mouse includes a roller ball which is connected electronically via the control cable to a cursor or display pointer located on a video display associated with the computer. A typical computer mouse further includes activation buttons. A computer mouse may be used with a graphical use interface (GUI), such as Microsoft Windows 95.
If the operator of the mouse desires to move the display pointer or cursor to the upper left of the display, the operator orients the mouse on the flat operating surface and pushes the mouse in the direction of the upper left corner of the display while watching the display. The cursor changes its position to correspond to the relative change in the position of the mouse; thus, the operator can guide the cursor to any position on the display by use of the mouse.
The use of a mouse greatly increases the speed and ease of inputting commands to the computer and facilitates much faster data entry than that provided by keyboard usage. While computer mice are capable of achieving high resolutions, the work surface upon which the mouse can move can have a profound impact on the resolution and the efficiency of the mouse.
Recently, there has been increased interest in the construction and use of a mouse pad for a computer mouse, or a mat used for a counter, such as for making change in a fast food establishment or in a convenience store. Conventional mouse pads typically consist of a completely flat pad constructed from soft foam materials which may fray and splinter with extended use and with a generally smooth top surface on which the mouse operates. Another problem is that where the mat or pad is contaminated by spillage of liquids or semisolid materials, the foam rubber backing for the smooth top surface may absorb the liquid or other contaminant resulting in degradation of the foam or adherence of the foam material with the top surface of the counter. If not removed promptly, the foam material may stick to the supporting surface, resulting in a later problem of removal.
It would be desirable to provide a mouse pad or non-slip mat for a counter top which is constructed from a very thin material having a lower non-slip surface that is easily manufactured and will not break down or denigrate with extended use, but the material provides a non-slip surface whether the supporting surface is wet or dry.